kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Puppo
Puppo, also known as the Masked Maniac Puppeteer, is the boss of the Grand Bigtop in Operation: MASKED. He was the Giant of Carnivilia before being turned into a monster by Miyuki. Battle Layout Puppo zooms around the rail tracks around the platforms and attacks Cheren and Celeste with his puppets. Afterwards, he makes both puppets dance on the side of their tilting platform, making it wobble left to right. Cheren has to use his Bananarang to cut the puppets' strings. Puppo then uses the puppet holders as boomerangs to knock the kids over the platform, so they have to shoot back up. They have to cut the puppets again, and see that one of the holders has a target, while the other has a hook. Cheren uses the Hookshot to latch the target, while Celeste ropes the hook. Both operatives tug and yank Puppo's hands right off. Puppo begins to zoom around the tracks, shooting fireballs, as a Rearrangement Pad lights up. Cheren uses Sackboy to rearrange Puppo's tracks, making him crash onto the platform. His mouth is hung open, allowing Cheren to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside and deal damage. Puppo gets back on the track and reattaches his hands and puppets. Cheren cuts the puppet strings off again, but Puppo begins moving both hands aimlessly over the field, trying to smash the kids. Quickly, they had to grab the holders with the Hookshot and rope and pull them off. Puppo moves around the tracks again as Cheren goes to Arrangement State and arranges the tracks. Puppo is shooting bombs this time, so Celeste has to rope them and throw them over the edge. Cheren had to redirect Puppo onto the platform again and shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in his mouth. Angered, Puppo gets back on the track, redirecting the track himself as he went off a ramp, and onto some farther tracks, too far for Cheren's Arrangement State. Two seesaws fall from the ceiling and land on the sides of the platform as Puppo begins to launch bigger bombs at the kids. Celeste has to rope and pull the huge bombs onto the seesaws, so that Cheren could use Sackboy's hammer to send them flying at Puppo when he came by. They hit him four times before Puppo went along to further tracks, around the sides of the Boss Room. The tracks rearranged as a minecart appeared beside the kids, letting them onto the tracks. They chased Puppo around a set of three tracks, having to alternate when he set parts of the tracks on fire. He also launched Bombballoons, which Celeste roped and tossed back. After three hits to Puppo's face, he begins bouncing around dizzily. Their minecart rams into his face, scraping it along the tracks as his mouth hangs open. Cheren tosses a final M.A.R.B.L.E. into his mouth before the monster is defeated. He falls to the ground below, and the kids jump after him as Cheren plays the Song of Healing. Puppo becomes a mask again, and the second Giant is freed. Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Masked Bosses